


Crossroads of Destiny: Remix

by Songspinner



Category: Chrono Trigger, Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Final Fantasy XII, Kingdom Hearts, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom Hearts Fusion, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Interstitial, Multiple Crossovers, Non-Canon Relationship, PbtA, Powered by the Apocalypse, Role-Playing Game, Roleplaying Character, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songspinner/pseuds/Songspinner
Summary: Sometimes, the pinprick-holes that allow the Heartless to seep into a world allow people to fall out, and be lost. Sometimes, a flood of darkness breaks across a world, and only a few strong hearts survive. These drifters live in ships made from the wreckage of lost worlds.One such ship is called the Garden. The Garden soars from one wondrous world to the next, seeking… what? A new home? Resources? Employment by other wanderers? An escape from the ever-encroaching darkness? Whatever it seeks, the Garden finds survivors, often young survivors, whose hearts are strong enough to survive what they’ve lost.Over the years, the Garden has become like a school, with classes on magic, worlds history, ship navigation and design, and of course, combat. The Garden teaches its students three fundamental truths:* Every heart contains some darkness.* The worlds, once connected, are now alone and apart, separated by a vast gulf of darkness.* The ones who broke the world wielded forbidden weapons called Keyblades.Vergil, Link, and Saber are three of the Garden's students, who are about to embark on a world-hopping adventure after meeting the Garden's newest professor: Dr. Cidolfus Bunansa.





	Crossroads of Destiny: Remix

**Author's Note:**

> This story incorporates the logs from a PbTA video-game crossover tabletop roleplaying game, which takes place in the Kingdom Hearts universe and features teenage, KHverse versions of these characters. I've removed the dice rolls and other mechanics as best I can, but there are a few places where I had to leave in some references to the rules--apologies ahead of time!
> 
> (The reason both versions of Devil May Cry characters are listed is because Vergil--who's my PC--is a sort of mashup of the two Vergils, and Dante (an NPC) is the same way.)
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

**The GM:** Music: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAVyfr8GBMU&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfh0KqkI63D-WUHlrfdxbVca&index=5](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sAVyfr8GBMU&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfh0KqkI63D-WUHlrfdxbVca&index=5)

You're each in a place that is not a place. Somewhere you've never been, and always been.

You drift down from shadow, to the pillar below, filled with light.

You float as gently as in slumber, and as your feet touch the center of the pillar, the light shifts and changes in an ever-expanding ring around you.

A place all your own, that you know and don't know, like a face in a dream.

A stained-glass mosaic of the truth of your heart.

Tell me about that place, that's yours and yours alone.

** _Vergil stands in light tinged blue from the stained glass at his feet. Here, he can see that his heart is connected to others--to his brother's, though it lies in the shadow of uncertainty. To Kat's, which promises loyalty and gratitude. To others. But this place...has mysteries, too. Mysteries he hasn't yet unlocked. Wisps of darkness, lurking in its corners. Memories, concealed._ **

**Vergil:** _I'm not afraid._

_ I'll know everything. Soon. _

_ I'll find you, Dante. _

**Artoria:** A grassy field beneath a dawn-lit sky, the busy bannered glory of a tournament to one side. To the other, a path leading, past a smooth lake, to a shining castle high atop a hill. In the center, a stone, an ornate sword stabbed into it. Not a challenge as the others found it, nor a chance at glory as still others did, but a choice to stand alone as the ideal of chivalry.

The choice to serve.

** _Link looks about him, bathed in green light. He sees faces of people he doesn't know yet, and people he does. He sees symbols he doesn't understand but that call to him as much as some of the faces he doesn't recognize. Leaves of light coil and grow out of the glowing glass, weaving themselves around the faces that tug at him. Motes of light float through the air, casting shadows on some of the faces and symbols, giving them a strange sense of movement. He feels a pull to each and every one of them, even the ones he does not know yet._ **

**The GM:** Of course. This is you.

A series of symbols swirl around you. What matters most to you, and what does it look like?

The love that keeps you going?

The strength to overcome any obstacle?

The wisdom to find the right path?

The courage to face your fears?

** _Vergil surveys them. But of course, in a moment, the choice is obvious. He'll need strength to save his world, to find his brother, to make things as they should be. He survived because his heart was strong, after all--and it will need to be stronger yet. He steps forward to reach up and take the Keyblade--a symbol of a history of power and battle. It vanishes into motes of light in his hand, but he knows it's there in his heart, still._ **

**The GM:** Strength is the only way to be free.

** _Link walks straight towards the obvious choice: the love for his friends, and people in his life. On the way, he does slow a bit, as he passes by the choice of courage. Something about it called to him. But why? He shakes his head, and continues on, reaching out for the curling vines enshrouding the face of a girl he does not know, and the furry face of Deki, his friend._ **

**The GM:** Without love, we are all alone.

** _Artoria lifts her eyes from her dreaming reverie, from the glass scene at her feet, and recognition energizes her as she looks from one symbol to the next. Her eyes fall on one that coalesces as she watches, turning from a concept to a familiarity -- the recognition of her righteousness, as a pale, white-robed arm lifts a shining golden Keyblade for her from the surface of a lake. She reaches out to take it, knowing she is worthy of virtuous wisdom._ **

**The GM:** The promise of wisdom is the peace of a still lake.

The light swirls around you, and there's a familiarity about this weight.

But as the light grows, the darkness deepens.

Shards of light float upward, to become stars in an endless night.

You remember one thing about  _ home _ before you go.

What is it?

**Artoria:** _I believed I had to be alone, but I wasn't alone there._

Artoria's brow creases in confusion at her own thought, unsure of its own implications.

** _Vergil looks up at the stars...and at the vast darkness between them. He remembers seeing this view before, from the roof, sitting with Dante and listening to their mother speak of a time long past, when their father rebelled against the Lord of Darkness. A star fell from the sky, and then another, and another. She'd given them both good luck charms, that night--one blue, one red. To remember by, she said. Remember what, he'd asked? You'll see, one day, she said._ **

**The GM:** Artoria, take a Light link toward  _ Britannia _ .

Vergil, take a Heart link toward  _ The Celestial Battleground _ .

** _Link remembers the magic of the home he lost, and the unexplored potential he dreamed of, from his tiny little home in the forest. His heart clenches at the sudden pang of loss and memory, he thought he had mostly grown past._ **

**The GM:** Link, take a Dark link toward  _ Hyrule _ .

And... open your eyes.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0svaWddTit8&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfinm6_VdE98HLHMOam02_Cs ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0svaWddTit8&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfinm6_VdE98HLHMOam02_Cs)

It's a lovely day aboard the Garden.

And it's a school day!

**** Welcome back to the Garden, that place you came to when you had nowhere else to be. Perhaps you woke up here out of darkness--that happens, sometimes, and nobody really knows why. Perhaps you found your way here on another ship, which docked to do trade or bring refugees or simply to bring new students.

You've all had a lot of catching up to do, to learn about the real nature of the worlds.

Miss Branford has been caring, attentive, and slightly spacey while teaching you about Magic and Worlds History.

Miss Ashtear has taught you things about engineering you never knew or possibly wanted  _ to _ know, but her steampunk robots are inarguably cool.

**The GM:** Mr. Steiner has been a... stolid, and enthusiastic combat instructor (and gym teacher for the younger kids).

You have played... a lot of games of Dodge the "Fireball"

The Headmistress usually attends to her own business, but she does occasionally make visits to the classrooms, and seems to delight in causing a stir.

Today's a normal day. What's that look like?

Feel free to chat, perhaps in one of the aforementioned classes.

** _Vergil arrives early to every class, and this one's no exception. By the time the others start arriving, he's already sitting at his desk with his laptop computer, poking at another pet project. This one seems to be code for controlling one of those steampunk robots from a distance, using voice commands. He hasn't gotten it quite right yet, but he's close._ **

** _Artoria shows up to school a bit early, dressed cleanly in a white blouse and blue skirt and neck bow, does her shift sweeping the yard, and finishes in time for the first bell. Her attendance is prompt and perfect._ **

** _Link arrives almost precisely on time, as usual, either steps ahead of or behind the teacher. Even when he hurries, something or someone always seems to distract him along the way, though he still manages to make it on time, finding a seat in the back._ **

**The GM:** Classes go along in their usual fashion, until free period.

Kat is tutoring that loudmouth kid Ragna (though his little brother needs no tutoring), and Lancelot is very charmingly helping the frog-girl Mera carry her books.

And you three happen to be in the same colonnade--lovingly tended by the old gardener--when at least one of you bumps into someone you don't recognize!

He just has that professorial air about him.

Who is he looking down his nose at, glasses low?

** _Artoria looks up somewhat startled out of absent-mindedness from the impact, and bows slightly._ **

**The GM:** Music:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLcvwinGOss&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=7 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bLcvwinGOss&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=7)

**Artoria:** "Forgive my rudeness, sir, I was lost in thought. Did I disturb you?"

**The GM:** "You did, in fact. I suppose I could ill blame you, for the garden would distract any young mind. Miss...?"

** _Vergil watches Kat and Ragna from a bit of a distance, a history book in his hand but not open. Something about Ragna always struck him as familiar, though he's never gone out of his way to get to know him; his brother, though, seems to have promise... He glances over from the scene toward Saber and this newcomer, hearing her apology from nearby._ **

**Artoria:** "Saber."

"My apologies."

**The GM:** "Interesting name. Where is it from?" This is... actually considered a bit of a rude question on the Garden.

Everyone's from somewhere, and most people have unpleasant memories.

**Artoria:** "...Sir, you must be new here."

A slightly reproachful look, made no less effective by her meter-and-a-half height.

**The GM:** "I am, as it happens. Professor Cidolfus Demen Bunansa."

"Most of the youth call me Doctor Cid, and I am powerless to stop them."

** _Vergil just eavesdrops, lingering in the shadow of a column._ **

**Artoria:** "Then let me tell you that you might cause someone pain with a question like that, so please be mindful in the future."

"It will serve you well, Professor."

** _Link strolls by, and looks with interest at the new face. Hey, someone new! And Saber is already talking to them, so that makes things even easier._ **

**Link:** "Hi Saber, who's your new friend? My name is Link."

**The GM:** The professor offers you his hand, Link.

** _Link takes it with a smile._ **

**The GM:** More accurate to say he just... grabs it.

And holds onto it for a few moments.

** _Artoria turns to face the pair of them, shifting to adjust to the unexpected with due propriety._ **

** _Link is ok with that. Mostly. Different people, different customs._ **

**Artoria:** "This is Professor Bunansa. He's new, as you say."

**Artoria:** She does her part not to spread the 'Doctor Cid' name he seems to find annoying.

** _Vergil watches this, too, and takes his laptop out of his bag to fill his hands with that and the book, ensuring that he won't be expected to shake this professor's hand._ **

**The GM:** "Yes, yes. New. High-magical theory, very interesting. Your Headmistress appreciates my expertise."

Dr. Cid turns to, uh...

...nobody, and mutters.

"Calluses on his hands. Swordwork? Wrong build, though."

** _Vergil emerges from behind the column and walks as though he'd just been passing by, becoming just part of the stream of students until he arrives at this little gathering and pauses._ **

**The GM:** Then he releases Link's hand and immediately turns to go.

"Will be seeing you, I imagine."

** _Vergil happens to be standing right behind him as he turns._ **

**The GM:** He will definitely bump into you because he definitely wasn't looking where he was going.

** _Artoria exchanges a look with Link. He heard that too, right?_ **

**The GM:** "Now see... here."

He looks you in the eye, Vergil, and seems surprised.

(he really didn't look either Saber or Link in the eye)

** _Vergil does not drop anything he's holding, but does take a step back._ **

**** **Vergil:** "My apologies." He doesn't shy away from the eye contact.

** _Link looks mostly unperturbed by the comment. He looks more bothered by him almost running over Vergil._ **

**Vergil:** "You're new here, aren't you? Dr. Cid?"

**The GM:** "Yes. No. Of course." He reaches for your hand.

** _Vergil 's hands are full, and he doesn't move to un-fill them. He wears dark blue gloves._ **

**The GM:** He just leaves his hand out for a few moments.

Awkwardly.

**Vergil:** "Welcome to the Garden."

**Artoria:** "...Shall I take your laptop, Vergil?"

"You wouldn't want to leave a man hanging."

** _Vergil smiles a bit and hands her the laptop. "Sure. Thanks."_ **

** _Artoria takes it, pleased to have facilitated._ **

** _Vergil reaches out to shake the professor's hand before he can get grabby about it._ **

**The GM:** He gets a little grabby about it anyway.

"Hm, yes. Hm. Good to meet you, I'm sure."

**Vergil:** "Likewise."

"I heard you're teaching, what was it. Magic theory?"

**The GM:** "High-level, yes. Light and darkness, spatial theory, temporal manipulation. Very theoretical. Very interesting."

~to no-one~ "Vergil had high marks, did he not? Yes, that's him."

**Vergil:** "...excuse me?"

** _Artoria 's eyebrows lift slightly at a man who describes his own trade as interesting._ **

**The GM:** "I expect you'll be in my class very soon. Yes."

"Excuse me."

**Vergil:** "I expect so too, actually."

** _Vergil stands aside to let him pass._ **

**The GM:** "Good, good."

He walks off, muttering indistinctly to himself.

** _Artoria holds out Vergil's laptop for him to take._ **

** _Vergil takes it, with a nod of thanks, and watches the professor walk away for a moment before turning to the other two._ **

**Vergil:** "Strange fellow, isn't he?"

**Artoria:** "Each of us has our own story. Perhaps he is still adjusting to the Garden."

**Link:** "Probably. Good thing I probably won't have to take his class, right? Sounds pretty advanced, and you know magic was never my forte."

**Vergil:** "I keep telling you, Link, I'd be happy to tutor you anytime."

"It's good to expand your horizons."

**Artoria:** "He seemed interested in your horizons as they were."

"Both of yours."

**Vergil:** "I guess he's looked into the students' records."

**Artoria:** "Perhaps." But still doubtful.

**Link:** "Eh, I like being underestimated. That way when I beat you people are really impressed!" Neither one of you are sure you can recall when Link ever bested you at anything. At least not yet.

**** **The GM:** Vergil, you find yourself strangely mindful and introspective. He seemed to  _ know _ you, or it felt that way.

Heart link.

**Vergil:** Interesting.

**** **The GM:** Artoria, people have accused you of being standoffish too. Maybe you judged him too harshly!

...so you'll get a Light link for trust

He's a teacher! why would he be bad

**Artoria:** that's fair. We shouldn't distrust someone until they've done something bad, it's unchivalrous!

**** **The GM:** Link... you've got a bad feeling about this guy. Dark link.

You've all been impacted in some way by this meeting. What will you do next?

**Vergil:** "...still, you have a point, Saber. He did seem to be asking some specific questions."

**Artoria:** "Mm. But the Headmistress wouldn't hire just anyone. I'm sure he's trustworthy."

"We should give him the space he may need."

** _Link struggles with a moment at maintaining the equanimity he was trying for, but...he sighs. He also strives to be honest, and his honest feeling is that he really didn't like the rude man. "I'm happy to give him plenty of space, I just hope I'm not in his class."_ **

**Vergil:** "Don't worry. If I learn anything there that might be useful for you, I'll pass it on."

**Link:** "Whether or not I want it, right?" He laughs, in better spirits. "Thanks."

**Vergil:** "Heh."

**Artoria:** "You're proving very diligent in physical education, Link. If you keep practicing there, your talents may take you far from him." An honest, approving smile.

**The GM:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp2-E30guqg&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=10](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp2-E30guqg&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=10)

**Artoria:** "Like me -- I was never one for magecraft."

**Vergil:** "You never know. You might surprise yourself."

**Artoria:** "I suppose that is what school is for."

**Link:** "It better be, or else we're all just wasting time cooped up in classes all day!" He's mostly joking, he actually doesn't seem to mind classes, though he always seems excited about getting out at the end of the day.

**Artoria:** "Speaking of which, I believe the break is almost over."

"If you have any duties to perform still..."

**Vergil:** "...we should complete them, yes."

"Good afternoon, both of you."

**Artoria:** "Good afternoon."

**Link:** "See you later!"

** _Vergil heads toward his next class, so he can get there early and look up what information he can find about this Dr. Cid._ **

**** ** _Artoria heads her own way, to check in the Student Council room if anything that requires her attention has come up._ **

**** ** _Link gets distracted by a group of nearby students he knows, and stops to chat a while, on his way to the next class. Does anyone talk about the new prof?_ **

**The GM:** Vergil-- You know, with a bit of asking around, you find out that his office window has a sittable ledge right next to it, and he apparently is in there most of the night.

You could probably use that information to find out more about him.

**Vergil:** That sounds great.

**The GM:** Artoria, by the time you get to the Student Council room, Lancelot is there, trying to reason with an incredibly bratty blue-haired child you don't recognize.

"Look, just tell me your name."

"I don't know you."

"I'm Lancelot. And you'd know me if you--"

"That's a dumb name. Where's my cat?"

**Artoria:** "...? Is everything alright, Lancelot?"

** _Artoria shuts the door behind her._ **

**The GM:** Lancelot sighs and steps aside with you. He's a good guy, and usually he has no problem handling kids.

"...I think this kid is a new arrival. He was found wandering the grounds."

"He's not giving me anything to work with, though. Should we take him to the Headmistress?"

**Artoria:** "That seems best. I will speak with him first."

"Allow me."

**The GM:** Lancelot gladly does so.

The kid has his arms folded at you.

** _Artoria steps away from the larger boy. Is the blue-haired child seated at the round table we have in the room?_ **

**The GM:** Yes.

**** ** _Artoria takes a seat as well, nearby._ **

**** **Artoria:** "My name is Saber. Are you lost?"

**The GM:** "Get lost, old lady."

**Artoria:** "Old...?!"

**The GM:** He sticks his tongue out at you.

**** **Artoria:** "There's no need to be rude. Or shall I find your mother for you?"

**The GM:** The kid goes pale.

He starts to cry.

** _Artoria looks shocked for a moment, then slips out of the chair to kneel on the floor in front of the child._ **

**Artoria:** "Forgive me, I said something I shouldn't have."

"Are you lost?"

**The GM:** "I want my cat!" he says, sniffling. "I want my sister! Where's Schala?"

**** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWsZ1S0uKNo&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=16 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wWsZ1S0uKNo&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=16)

Link-- You listen in to some of the other kids and you hear... concerning, familiar stuff. Everyone, or almost everyone here in the Garden, has had encounters with the Heartless.

You overhear your friends Mera and Gord--Gord  _ swears _ he saw weird shadows over near the restricted parts of the Garden.

It sounds like nobody really believes him--the Garden's too well-protected! But you've never known Gord to lie.

** _Link is at first more curious than concerned, but the more he thinks about it, the more it bothers him. He doesn't have any direct traumatic memories of the Heartless, but...too many of his friends have. And this place should be safe for them. Why can't they have this? He asks Gord to stop sharing the news with the other kids, at least for now. For their sakes._ **

**The GM:** "Pretending the darkness isn't there doesn't make it go away," says Gord, but he lets it go.

**Link:** And now that eats at him, too. He's...not wrong, and that bothers him.

**The GM:** Artoria, the kid's name is...  _ eventually _ revealed to be Janus. He's from "the main island."

Almost certainly cast off from a world. He's so reticent that it's hard to get more detail, but he seems to assume you'll know this Schala.

What will you do with him?

** _Artoria makes Lancelot's suggestion, to bring Janus to the Headmistress so he can get at least temporary housing and food, and promises to look for his cat and sister._ **

**Artoria:** "I don't know them, but there are many eyes at the Garden. Someone might have seen them."

**** **The GM:** Artoria, it's not that you don't care, or that you don't want to help him, or even that you won't keep your promise. But you've seen your fair share of castaways. He's alone. Like you.

Dark link.

**Artoria:** "...I'll look after this one, Lancelot. Don't worry yourself."

**The GM:** Lancelot seems to understand. "If you need anything," he says.

Janus seems... okay with that. Maybe you remind him of his sister.

**Artoria:** "Appreciated. Now, excuse us." She stands, ready to go.

**The GM:** Janus takes your hand, and occasionally calls "Alfador"--the name of his cat--as you go.

**** [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz27Rh01Kps&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfh0KqkI63D-WUHlrfdxbVca&index=1 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rz27Rh01Kps&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfh0KqkI63D-WUHlrfdxbVca&index=1)

Time passes, and the artificial sunlight of the dome ahead dims.

Special trees throughout the Garden light up, warding off the worst of the Dark.

Vergil, what are you doing?

**Vergil:** After school, I meet with Kat most days, to talk through whatever she's working on and just generally catch up.

Today, in addition, I want to enlist her help with Project: Learn about Dr. Cid

**The GM:** "Well he's a weirdo for starters."

**Vergil:** "Yes, I gathered that. Have you heard anything else?"

**The GM:** "He just got here. He came on the ship  _ Blackjack _ ."

"You know the Headmistress; she doesn't tell anyone about her hiring practices."

**Vergil:** " _ Blackjack, _ hmm."

** _Vergil makes a 'go on' motion as he starts poking around on the computer._ **

**The GM:** "The ship's still docked. I hear the pilot's a gambler, which, well, that makes sense I guess."

**Vergil:** "...right. How do you feel about a midnight stroll to the skydocks and then a little eavesdropping?"

**The GM:** "...I feel pretty cool about it."

** _Vergil smiles._ **

**Vergil:** "Excellent."

"In the meantime, are you interested in dinner at Link's place?"

**The GM:** Kat: "Yeah. He's really good at home ec for some reason."

**Vergil:** "He grew up in the woods or something."

**The GM:** Link, what does your evening look like?

** _Link is cooking for Mera and Gord. Earlier this morning, he invited Saber, and told her to invite Vergil if she saw him, but they're not confirmed. There's extra food, as usual, and only some of it is experimental._ **

**The GM:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrpJaeMqXKo&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfinm6_VdE98HLHMOam02_Cs&index=11](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrpJaeMqXKo&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfinm6_VdE98HLHMOam02_Cs&index=11)

As you're cooking in your little, comfortable kitchen, you hear an unfamiliar voice say: "Whoops."

**Link:** "Uhm..hello?" He looks around, trying not to burn the last pan on the stove.

**The GM:** There's a man standing in your kitchen, looking somewhat lost. He wears a robe of white, with light blues and pinks, and his hair is like a pastel rainbow.

"...this is the wrong night, isn't it."

**Link:** "The wrong night? Maybe, but I think you've got the wrong kitchen. Hungry?"

**The GM:** "Yes, actually."

**Link:** "Excellent! Now, what are your tastes? Safe, or exciting? Also, what's your name?"

**The GM:** "...this is our first time meeting?" says the man. "I really was off. Ah, no, I see." He reaches past you and starts to make his own plate.

**** **** **The GM:** "This is the night when you  _ go _ . Well, don't let me get in the way."

"Say hello to Artoria for me."

And he's gone, instantly.

Small plate of food taken with him.

**Link:** "When I...go? Hey, are you a--whoah!"

"What the....hey! He took some of my experimental stuffed bark and mossberry! Nice! Good taste, whoever the heck that was."

**** Link... pretty soon you get guests of the more ordinary type.

Including a frog-girl, a boy-boy, and a fuzzy-wuzzy (this is what species Gord has decided Deki is)

(Deki doesn't seem to correct him)

"Hey, did any of you invite some vanishing guy?"

**** "Robes, kinda colorful. Cool hair?"

**The GM:** Deki shakes her head.

**** ** _Artoria invites Janus to dinner in front of the Headmistress, reasoning that Link always makes more than anyone can eat, and the more faces the better._ **

**The GM:** (the Headmistress approves for now--they'll find the kid a house of his own soon)

Artoria arrives (perhaps early) with a kid who seems like the poster child for "if you make a face it'll stick that way"

** _Artoria arrives precisely when suggested because earliness may throw your hosts off._ **

** _Vergil is mostly on time, still wearing his Garden school uniform, with his characteristic black turtleneck and blue gloves along with it. He's also brought Kat, who he's often seen with: a girl maybe a year younger, with black hair, a hoodie, jean shorts, sneakers, and a pentacle mark on her forehead._ **

**The GM:** Kat's not bad at nature magic and wards.

She's no Vergil but who is really

**Vergil:** I know right

**Link:** "Oh hey, Saber, right on time! And who's your friend?" Turning to the kid, "I hope your name is Hungry, because I've got good stuff tonight! I'm almost sure of it!"

** _Link eyes the stuffed bark with hopeful anticipation._ **

**Artoria:** "Link, this is Janus. He's just arrived and has heard of your storied cooking."

"Volume  _ and _ variety."

**The GM:** Janus: "Who'd be named  _ hungry _ ? That's dumb."

**Artoria:** "Janus, you are a guest."

**Link:** "Good thing your name is Janus, then," with a smile. "Are you hungry, though?"

**The GM:** ~pouting non-denial~

** _Link waves off Saber, as if to say it's no big deal, don't worry about it._ **

**The GM:** ~loud, traitorous stomach grumble~

** _Vergil happens to overhear the kid's name as we arrive just after the others._ **

**Link:** "Ah, so you ARE hungry! I'll call you Janus, though. Oh hi, Vergil, and Kat!"

**The GM:** Kat: "Hey."

**Vergil:** "Evening, Link. Saber. ...Janus?"

**The GM:** The kid looks at you, Vergil, and deep into your eyes.

Which is, like, the second time today.

**Vergil:** _...strange._

"...I'm Vergil. Nice to meet you."

**Artoria:** "Yes, good evening."

"He's looking for a pair of someones, but that can wait until our host wishes."

**The GM:** Janus doesn't respond just yet. Instead he looks away and--like many children--does a bad job of  _ not _ glancing over at Vergil on occasion.

**Link:** "A pair of someones? Saber, really, why wait? Here, tell me about it over glo-mushroom quiche, Janus." He hands him a plate, already made up. "The rest of you can serve yourselves, as usual."

** _Link winks at Janus. "Don't worry, cooking them makes them stop glowing. Still taste great, though."_ **

**The GM:** Janus looks at them and you suspiciously, but he'll eat.

** _Artoria watches the interaction with some attention, but says nothing to interrupt._ **

**The GM:** You can all sit and eat! Link knows what he's about. He is always on the lookout for spots to find ingredients.

** _Vergil subtly eyes the child occasionally as well, but does a better job of hiding it, as he eats._ **

**Link:** The stuffed bark is remarkably tender, but Link appears disappointed in the minor stringiness of some of the edge pieces. Eh, they're fine if you just set them aside.

** _Artoria , once people have settled into their places and gotten their various plates, brings up Janus' sister and cat._ **

**The GM:** The Headmistress didn't know the names, which isn't 100% reliable, but isn't a good start to the search.

Nor, I should say, do any of you.

**Artoria:** "It seems he's just arrived, so I wonder if any of you had seen them."

**Vergil:** "I haven't, no."

**Link:** "No, but that does remind me, some guy came by earlier, but he had to leave."

**Artoria:** "Oh?"

** _Link frowns a little. "Hey, he took one of my plates when he vanished, too! Kinda rude."_ **

**Vergil:** "Vanished?"

**Artoria:** _That_ is _rude._

**Link:** "Yeah, like a fairy. Poof! Except without any of the flash."

"White robes, kinda colorful, neat hair though."

**Artoria:** "...neat hair how?"

**Vergil:** _She's not usually so fashion-oriented._

**** **Link:** "Oh, just some cool colors, like blues and pinks and stuff."

"Said to say hi to Artoria, does that mean anything to you?" Looking at Janus.

**The GM:** Janus looks at you with a full mouth, Link. Then he chews.

Then he burps.

**Artoria:** "...did he say anything?" Ignoring the burp.

** _Link is happy to see him enjoying the meal!_ **

**The GM:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCMhYVG9YvA&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=11](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCMhYVG9YvA&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=11)

**Link:** "Besides to say hi to Artoria for him, he mostly spoke some nonsense. Said he had the wrong night, but I told him he had the wrong room."

**Artoria:** "..." She sits, not eating at all, for some time. In thought?

**Vergil:** "Saber? Is everything all right?"

**Artoria:** "...No, likely not."

**Vergil:** "...how so?"

**Link:** "He also seemed surprised I didn't know him, but I think maybe he said something like I would know him eventually." He shrugs. "He certainly didn't look like a fairy, but he talked about as strange and cryptic as one."

**Vergil:** _Would know him eventually. ...on the same day that a professor specializing in temporal manipulation shows up?_

** _Vergil glances at Kat, wondering if she's had the same thought._ **

**Artoria:** "You are not wrong. You just met an advisor of mine."

"Merlin. I knew him from... before."

**The GM:** Kat looks like she's in the process of thinking this through when Saber drops that.

Artoria, you haven't seen him since... since.

**Vergil:** "...I see."

**Artoria:** "No, you don't, and what is worse is that I don't either."

**** **** "Rest assured that whenever he's involved, things are in motion."

**The GM:** Kat: "I don't think I knew you had an... 'advisor', Saber?"

**** **Link:** "Wait...before?" Link grows serious, pretty quickly. "How....I mean," he shakes his head. "Did you trust him?"

**Artoria:** "In the way that you have no choice but to do so, however outlandishly he may speak."

**** **Vergil:** "That doesn't sound like much of a vote of confidence."

**Artoria:** "It is, because the alternative is always worse."

******The GM:** Deki makes a nervous chirp. Not in response to the conversation, but to something outside.

** _Vergil glances toward the window._ **

** _Artoria glances as well, her instincts triggering._ **

**The GM:** Vergil and Artoria, you both have a... feeling.

Not a good or bad one. Just... something important is happening tonight.

** _Link glances over as well, concerned._ **

** _Link walks over to the window, and looks out._ **

**Vergil:** "Link, what are you doing? Get away from the window."

** _Vergil has gotten up from the table and moved toward a wall, in a position where no one looking through the window would see him._ **

**Artoria:** "...we should get Janus to safety."

**Vergil:** "Where did you have in mind?"

**Artoria:** "Deeper into the school. Or nearer the teachers' dormitory."

**The GM:** Link, it's early evening, and people are going about their business. Everything looks fine.

**Artoria:** "If we have to face something, we should be clear of the other students."

**The GM:** But you felt like everything was fine before.

Gord: "Please don't be shadows..."

**Link:** "Gord!" He gestures at the child.

**The GM:** Gord covers his mouth, but Janus for his part doesn't look scared. He looks calm.

**Vergil:** "And you think closer to the teachers is better? On the same day we had first a mysterious professor of high-level magic and then your mysterious vanishing mentor show up?"

"We should go to my place. It's warded."

**Artoria:** "Against what?"

** _Vergil looks at her._ **

**Vergil:** "Everything."

**Artoria:** "...since you are volunteering, I find it hard to refuse."

**Link:** "...that man, what was his name? He said...tonight was the night that I would...go. What does that mean?" Half to himself, half to Saber, presumably.

**Vergil:** "Maybe he meant 'go out the door, now,' which is what you should do."

**Artoria:** "Merlin said that?"

**Link:** "....Merlin, right."

** _Vergil grabs his stuff, gestures to Kat to precede him, then heads out cautiously._ **

**Vergil:** "Follow me."

**The GM:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oa0yMbqtyRQ&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=28](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oa0yMbqtyRQ&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=28)

Kat runs low to the ground, like she's familiar with combat scenarios.

** _Link shakes his head, and pauses to check that all his cooking implements are turned out. He looks around at the unwashed dishes and scraps of remaining food, and sighs. He'll just have to come back to it later, right? In the morning, things will make more sense._ **

** _Artoria looks to Mera, Gord, and Deki, nods as if she's got this, takes Janus by the hand, and follows Vergil._ **

** _Vergil pulls his sword from his bag, but leaves it sheathed for now. Just carries it in one hand._ **

**The GM:** Mera: "Everything's probably fine!"

** _Link follows behind everyone else, peering out into the darkness. "You're probably right!" But he keeps his voice low. Because he's not sure he wants to know if he just lied or not._ **

**The GM:** Link's friends follow, not knowing what else to do.

** _Link ushers them ahead of him, to stay with the others._ **

**The GM:** The Garden seems darker than usual, but people are still outside. Ragna and his siblings are playing a board game in a courtyard, and Miss Ashtear and Miss Branford are taking a stroll together.

On your way to Vergil's place, you'll pass by the building where Vergil knows Dr. Cid's office to be.

Will anyone do anything but what's already been planned?

**Vergil:** "...Kat, take them. I'll be right behind you."

**The GM:** "What? Why?"

**Vergil:** "That's Dr. Cid's office, over there. Temporal manipulation, Merlin, and now this? Something's not right."

**Artoria:** "Vergil, you --" she bites back her reproach, knowing his logic's sound.

"Be careful."

** _Vergil smiles. "Of course."_ **

**Artoria:** She looks to Kat to lead the way.

**The GM:** She'll do so.

Link, do you go with Vergil so he's not flying solo, or do you go with the group?

**** ** _Link pauses, and looks out into the night, peering at something that might or might not be there. Then, without a word, he nods to his friends, and follows after Vergil. The three know him well enough to know he wants them to go on with Kat._ **

**The GM:** Deki chitters sadly and lopes after Link.

Kat takes a breath and points the way for Artoria.

**Vergil:** "...thanks," to Link. "Stay out of sight. We're just here to find out what's going on."

** _Vergil keeps to the shadows, following his own advice._ **

** _Link nods. He's pretty stealthy when he wants to be._ **

**The GM:** Vergil, tell me how you get up to that ledge. Link, you're welcome to provide support via Limit Break if you like.

Artoria, the six of you are almost to Vergil's place when Janus yanks your hand back and points.

** _Artoria kneels down, close to his face, looking where he's pointing._ **

**The GM:** A few moments later, you see a shadowy creature slip out from the treeline. Hesitant, exploratory. But not alone.

It's quickly joined by more.

**Artoria:** "Darkness," she breathes.

**The GM:** They're soon to be in your party's path to safety.

**Artoria:** "Double back and head up to the student council room. Lancelot stays there late. Tell him to come find me."

"I won't be hard to find."

** _Vergil crouches to swiftly draw a sigil on the ground under the ledge, a mandala circle that starts to glow once he's done._ **

** _Vergil steps into the sigil, which propels him up to the ledge._ **

**The GM: ** Vergil, the ledge isn't too hard to reach in and of itself--you can just do that without a roll this time. But there may be need for a different move shortly.

** _Link doesn't really get this kind of magic easily, but he kicks up some dust to obscure the glow of the circle, to keep it from prying eyes. He does know how to do that._ **

**** **** ** _Vergil lands lightly on the ledge and carefully listens, then peers into the window._ **

**** **** **The GM:** Link will provide crucial aid, with Deki's crucial support

Vergil, you make your way up with style and ease, and crouch on the ledge by the window.

You will get a glimpse of Dr. Cid talking with a red-coated figure, a hood drawn up to conceal his face.

"You see?" says Cid, "You doubted me, but I was certain there were Keyblades here. The Heartless reveal the truth."

"You talking to me or to yourself again, doc?" asks the young man in the hood.

**Vergil:** "..."

_ Keyblades. _

**The GM:** Cid: "Hm? Oh. Yes. You. Find where the shadows gather the deepest. There we'll find what's rightfully yours."

Hood: "Right into the thick of it, huh? Fine, why not?"

Instead of leaving through the office door, though, the young man throws open the window right next to you, Vergil.

** _Vergil waits until the guy has pulled the window open but he still has his hands under it. Then he reaches over to slam the window back down, right onto his hands, and finishes it off with a brief spell to lock it in place. It won't hold for long--just long enough to give him a lead, he hopes._ **

**** **The GM:** The guy throws open the window dramatically, but just then--a little... monkey? what even is Deki?...skitters up the wall. As the guy in the hood hesitates...

**Vergil:** "Thanks for the tip." ~SLAM~

**The GM:** "Son of a gun!" he yells, but he doesn't budge.

Won't hold him forever, especially if the good professor is any good with magic.

** _Vergil drops down from the ledge with a roll and looks to Link._ **

**Vergil:** "We have to go. Now. Do you know where any Heartless might be?"

**Link:** "There aren't any--...Gord told me where he said he saw some...follow me!"

** _Vergil nods and follows Link at top speed._ **

**The GM:** Artoria, as you give the word to get Janus to safety, Kat gives a nod. She's reliable, and Lancelot doubly so. You have little concern for them.

The shadows swarming from the treeline clearly intend to explore the school grounds, where you've seen other people out in the open.

You know from experience that there will be far more than just this swarm.

What will you do?

**Artoria:** Be an example.

** _Artoria steps into the open, into their path, away from where Kat and the rest were retreating. A swirl of air envelops her, and in an instant her blouse and dress are replaced by steel armor over a blue dress._ **

**Artoria:** She shifts her hands to one side, as if to grasp a hilt, and a hazy mist the length of a blade settles its weight into her fingers.

"Warriors of shadow! I challenge you!" she yells in a clear voice, in case any civilians had somehow missed or misinterpreted the wind show.

"Turn back now or face me!"

**** **The GM:** Artoria, the Heartless don't slow, and they're not even drawn toward you. Words have no impact on them; they have no heart to reach.

They fear only one thing, and you know what it is.

The time has come to expose the truth.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpoy309g5ro&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfinm6_VdE98HLHMOam02_Cs&index=21 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vpoy309g5ro&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfinm6_VdE98HLHMOam02_Cs&index=21)

** _Artoria lifts her invisible sword, crosses her arms to settle it into a pointed guard stance, and releases the haze..._ **

**Artoria:** ...revealing a long, steel-and-gold, double-edged keyblade.

**The GM:** The evening tree-light gleams from its surface, and the shadows' yellow eyes focus directly upon it.

Students who were a moment ago shouting in fear now gasp in awe--Saber, the student council president, has a  _ Keyblade _ ?

But they see also that the shadows abandon tenderer prey to swarm toward you.

You'll have the opportunity to find a more advantageous place to fight, but you're not likely to get through the night without swinging your blade.

** _Artoria sweeps the blade back, pointing behind her, and jets a blast of wind down its length, propelling her in a leap toward a ramped walkway._ **

**Artoria:** "Come!"

**The GM:** Shadows stumble and bubble over each other in their rush toward you.

Vergil, Link, you'll come on scene to see Saber claiming the high ground--with a Keyblade!--as a swarm of shadows come after her.

** _Vergil follows Link across the Garden campus, eyes peeled for shadows that look too deep and too dark..._ **

**Vergil:** ...and stops abruptly, staring.

"...Saber."

**Link:** "What?? No..."

**The GM:** Elsewhere, not too far away, Dr. Cid rubs his chin. The light of the Keyblade reflects from his glasses. "Ah ha..."

** _Vergil pauses for a few precious seconds, then grasps his sheath in one hand and the hilt of his sword in the other. "Are you armed? She needs help."_ **

**Link:** "I, I...but that's a k...no. That's Saber." He snatches up a sturdy tree limb, and seems to wield it capably enough.

"Let's go."

** _Vergil nods and follows him into the fray._ **

**** **Link:** Link yells, and swings around his stick, summoning forth a handful of...dimly glowing fairy lights. Not...very impressive. If anything, the few Heartless that might have split off towards him anyways, now change course and go right back towards the ostentatious keyblade wielder. "No, no! Come back!"

**The GM:** Link ends up running after the Heartless in a split-second exactly-wrong decision

**** ** _Vergil pauses at the edge of the wave of Shadows, time seeming to slow down in his mind, as memories of that night years ago come flooding back. Hiding in the dark...the swarm of yellow eyes...getting separated from his brother, fleeing alone. He grits his teeth and grasps the hilt of the sword, then with a shout, pulls it swiftly from its sheath to slash a sigil in the air. It glows with blue light, summoning a ring of translucent swords that corral the Heartless back into a formation easy for Saber to slice through._ **

**Vergil:** Once their job is done, the swords shoot through the crowd, thinning their numbers a bit, before vanishing.

The exact instant the swords finish their job is the moment Vergil sheathes the sword again.

**The GM:** Vergil made that look  _ precise _ , Saber.

The mini-horde has 1 Harm left on its clock.

Also, Link tried.

**Artoria:** _He's been practicing more, lately._

**** ** _Artoria darts around the edges of Vergil's corralled Shadows with surprising mobility, blade tracing golden arcs through the air as it cuts through, controlling them still further. Back into the alley they emerged from, away from Link, trying his best._ **

**Artoria:** Keyblade-slashes and blasts of air drive them back in equal measure.

**The GM:** You cut through most of the remaining shadows, Artoria, hearts floating up and out of sight--free now, you hope, until only one remains.

The shadow appears to understand, on some level, that it's in trouble, and it flees as a puddle, slipping beneath a crack in the wall none of you ever even noticed before.

There's a secret door here in the school.

It must be returning to where it slipped into the Garden.

** _Vergil isn't about to let it get away--it's going back to wherever it came from. Where he has to reach, before Red Hood does._ **

**Artoria:** "Coward!"

** _Vergil runs after it._ **

** _Artoria runs ahead too, though at first uncertain what to do about a wall._ **

**** ** _Artoria points her keyblade at the wall, fires a thin beam of light, and turns the hilt ninety degrees._ **

**** ** _Vergil skids to a halt in front of the wall--no, the door--and...watches her._ **

**The GM:** A keyhole symbol appears on the door, and there's a loud  _ ker-clok _ sound. Then the door slides upward smoothly.

Revealing a stairwell leading downward.

** _Vergil doesn't wait to say anything, just runs on, down the stairs._ **

** _Artoria looks back for Link, and her eyes pass over the crowd of onlookers by extension._ **

** _Link swears (kiiiiinda) in anger, and dashes after the others, without any enemies to slow his path. He grips his stupid, stupid club in frustrated determination._ **

**** **The GM:** Artoria, you see Lancelot corraling folks. He looks back at you and makes eye contact, and a nod.

** _Artoria regains herself, and nods back._ **

**Artoria:** "I'll get to the bottom of this," she promises, clear enough for all to hear.

** _Artoria turns away, Keyblade still glinting with golden light, and hurries into the revealed passage._ **

**The GM:** The door slides shut behind you, leaving no trace of its presence.

** _Link 's less than stellar light motes at least light his own way forward, in the dark passage._ **

** _Vergil doesn't even seem to care that it's dark, running at top speed, using instinct and Link's light to find his way._ **

**The GM:** And, once you're out of sight, and Lancelot has ushered the other students to safety, another figure appears on the battlefield, landing as if she'd jumped from a great height.

Unquestionably the strongest warrior in the Garden, the Headmistress looks at the wisps of shadow floating through the evening air and wonders aloud, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

**The GM:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6T_jOpoXfM&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfinm6_VdE98HLHMOam02_Cs&index=15](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h6T_jOpoXfM&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfinm6_VdE98HLHMOam02_Cs&index=15)

**** Below the ground level, our heroes descend into darkness, and then into a dim light.

There's plantlife here too, of a sort. Less green, more pale. Vines and roots, and the glowing mushrooms that Link cooks so well.

The air is different here. It... tastes older, if that's a thing that could make sense.

**Artoria:** Stale?

**The GM:** Rich.

You descend, Vergil leading the way, and the stairwell spirals further out until it's wide enough to encompass a small stadium.

The Shaded Garden comes to dim life below you, and you see what looks to be a great graveyard, shot through with great roots, and arranged around a massive central stump.

As of some great, ancient tree that is no more.

But the graves aren't simple tombstones: they are monuments, of many shapes and sizes.

**Vergil:** "...what is this place?"

** _Artoria brushes a hand over one of the graves, holding her blade up for light._ **

**The GM:** It has symbols carved upon it, heiroglyphics that tell a faded history.

Cracked and broken.

**Link:** "It feels...old. How old is the Garden, anyways? Or, well... Is this from one of the old worlds?"

**The GM:** And, in the cracks, you see metal: a blunt Keyblade, stuck firmly in the monument, impossible to remove.

**Vergil:** "...this is amazing."

**Artoria:** "This is..."

She looks to the next one.

** _Vergil walks toward the monument, eyes tracing the glyphs, until they come to rest on the Keyblade._ **

**Artoria:** Expecting to find another.

**The GM:** There is growth here--the monument is like an ornate time piece, still ticking, but it's irregular. Motes of shadow seep out of it.

There's no Keyblade stuck in  _ this _ monument, but there is a small cat, shivering in a crook in the mechanism.

**Artoria:** "...Alfador?"

"Was that your name?"

**The GM:** "mya"

**Link:** "Hey! Are you Janus' cat? Aw, come here!"

** _Vergil considers breaking the monument open to get at the Keyblade, but instead he moves on as well, looking at others._ **

**The GM:** The cat gratefully hops into Link's outstretched hand.

** _Artoria watches the cat go to Link, then turns back to the graves. "Why would Heartless come through here? Especially if there's at least one Keyblade here?"_ **

**Vergil:** "Maybe that's  _ exactly _ why they're here."

**The GM:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COw28Zi1fRY&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=25](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COw28Zi1fRY&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=25)

Vergil, not every monument has a Keyblade, and just as importantly, not every Keyblade is lodged in a specific monument.

**Link:** "Let's get you warm, little buddy." He slips the poor thing into his tunic, nose sticking out.

**The GM:** "It really is more than I ever hoped for," says Professor Cidolfus, as he walks out from behind a monument, as if he'd been at your side all along.

** _Vergil 's hand goes to his hilt, cautious._ **

** _Artoria whirls, bringing her blade up, but lowers it upon recognition... mostly._ **

**Vergil:** "I suspected you'd show up. I didn't think you'd be this fast."

**The GM:** He's examining one of the monuments with as much focus as Vergil had.

**Vergil:** "Where's your hooded friend?"

**The GM:** Cid: "Currently destroying my office wall."

** _Vergil smirks._ **

**The GM:** "No matter, the appointment was only a means to an end."

**Artoria:** "What do you know about this?"

"You're clearly more than just a simple traveler."

**The GM:** "Clearly. But about  _ this _ ?" He gestures around. "I imagine I know little more than you."

"Clearly these Keyblades are dead, or the Heartless would have swarmed this place long ago."

**Vergil:** "But a little more is still more. You told your friend there would be Keyblades here. Where the shadows are deepest."

** _Vergil slowly takes his hand away from his sword._ **

**The GM:** "And I was correct." He points without looking, at Saber.

"And at least one more, I suspect."

** _Vergil furrows his brow. He can't mean Link...? Nah._ **

**The GM:** He brushes dust off of a monument. "...hm. Shadow Moses? Yes, I remember hearing of that one. Fell into darkness."

** _Link sidles up to Saber, and whispers, "...Saber? What are you doing with a Keyblade, for that matter?"_ **

** _Artoria lowers her blade, hiding it behind her skirts, protective._ **

** _Vergil continues searching through the monuments, then, but never turns his back entirely on Dr. Cid._ **

**Artoria:** "It's a long story, but it's nothing I can cast away."

**The GM:** "Keyblades seek each other out. Keyblades of Light, Keyblades of Darkness. Always seeking to fulfill their purpose."

"Well I'll change all that, won't I? Yes, this will be perfect." He's talking to himself at this point.

**Vergil:** "What are you talking about?"

**Link:** "...and who are you talking to?"

"A spirit friend?"

**Artoria:** "And why? What's your aim?"

**The GM:** Vergil, you see... it. A monument with one bat-wing and one feathered wing, split asunder by a slim Keyblade. The hilt is outward, waiting for someone to grasp it.

**Vergil:** "...Keyblades of Light, Keyblades of Darkness, huh..."

** _Vergil walks toward the monument and puts out a hand. Pauses for a second. Grasps the hilt and pulls on it, experimentally._ **

**The GM:** As you reach out to do so, Vergil, your hand falls on another hand, firmly on the hilt. The red-coated figure stands right before you, hood drawn low, beating you to the blade by less than a second.

"Thanks for finding my Keyblade for me."

** _Vergil looks up sharply._ **

**Vergil:** "You!"

**The GM:** He yanks it free of the monument, allowing the stone to crack further.

"Ah," says Dr. Cid, "good. Now, awaken it. Embrace your heritage."

"We'll create a weapon that can break destiny's cruel grasp!"

**** ** _Vergil grabs the hilt of his own sword and launches himself at the hooded figure._ **

** _Link runs immediately towards Vergil, branch held firmly in both hands, cat carefully protected at his chest._ **

**The GM:** The hooded figure spins and, with a flash of red light, summons his own Keyblade--an angry, jagged looking thing, sure and strong. He draws it along his back to ward you off as he turns, till he holds both weapons out.

One has a red amulet dangling from its hilt. The other--the one he  _ stole _ \--has a blue amulet dangling from it.

** _Artoria shifts her stance, readying herself to back up Link._ **

**The GM:** "Hey hey, hands off," says the thief.

**Vergil:** _"Two?--_ ..."

are...are the amulets familiar

**The GM:** You've seen them, Vergil. You  _ know _ them. They were your father's, you're certain.

** _Vergil abruptly stops moving, his steps faltering._ **

**Vergil:** "...your...birthright?"

**The GM:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxmKQKAx3ik&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=18](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fxmKQKAx3ik&list=PLzD0fCMkwjfgu-kthxfAJjSRYZYSgMwts&index=18)

**Vergil:** "Who are you?"

** _Link runs almost effortlessly up a nearby monument, and springs high off the top, bringing the wooden branch down upon the thief from on high, with a primal yell._ **

**The GM:** "Me? I'm--"

**Vergil:** "Wait!" Too late.

**** ** _Artoria rushes in, aiming to exploit the opportunity._ **

**Vergil:** "Stop!"

** _Vergil rushes to put himself between Saber's keyblade and the stranger._ **

**** ** _Artoria skids to a stop, confused. "What?"_ **

**** ** _Vergil holds out his hands, pausing just long enough to make sure Saber isn't going to finish her thrust--then whirls in time to see Link... _ **

**** **Link:** There is a sickening crack, as the branch splinters on the figure's right shoulder, the one holding his original keyblade, and then suddenly there's Link, standing calmly on the flat of the stolen keyblade, tip now wedged firmly into the ground. With a deft twirl, he flips the broken, splintered branch back up to the figure's throat, holding it there. "So...drop that, please. It seems you already have one."

**The GM:** The hooded figure jerks away from the surprise assault, and as he does so, his hood falls back to reveal an... annoyed and perplexed face that is  _ very much like Vergil's _ , except with spiky black punk-hair.

"...you are so far out of your league. But you got guts, and I can appreciate that."

**Vergil:** "...Dante?"

** _Link ...blinks._ **

**The GM:** The youth glances at you, Vergil. "Yeah?"

**Vergil:** "You...don't remember me."

**The GM:** He looks at you for a moment, then over to Link with a little shrug like he's not really following.

** _Vergil hesitates, like he's about to say something. Then instead, he lunges forward to grab the stolen Keyblade._ **

** _Artoria just circles around for a better angle -- oh or that happens_ **

**Link:** "Umm...Vergil? What's going on--hup!" He hops up to let that happen.

**The GM:** There's a sharp  _ pop _ , and Vergil is made to recoil as a bullet pings off the floor right near his hand.

As you look up, you all see: Heartless, like bat-winged rifles, fluttering overhead.

**Artoria:** _That I can deal with._

**The GM:** Dr. Cid leans against a monument and cleans his glasses. "That's enough."

"Dante, take the blade."

And Dante holds out his hand with supreme confidence...

...and nothing happens.

...but Vergil, what  _ if _ ...

** _Vergil looks from Dante, to the Keyblade...and back at Dante. And slowly smiles._ **

** _Vergil holds a hand out toward the Keyblade with the blue amulet. This has to be right._ **

**** ** _Vergil wills the blade to him. He's heard the legends--a Keyblade wielder's heart is connected to it. And if these really did belong to Sparda..._ **

**Vergil:** The Keyblade vanishes, but not cleanly. It vanishes into an aura of purple-tinged darkness. ...and reappears in his hand the same way.

The blade itself is long and thin and curved. Reminiscent of Dante's in some ways, but where his is jagged and angry, Yamato is razor sharp and cruel.

**The GM:** Dante: "...hey! What are you--you gotta be freaking kidding me."

** _Vergil laughs._ **

**Vergil:** And points the blade at Dante.

**The GM:** Dr. Cid tsks. "I was afraid of this."

**Vergil:** "You were saying about  _ your _ Keyblade?"

**Link:** "Hahaha, yes!" He raises his shattered club in a triumphant fist pump.

**The GM:** Cid holds up his hands, and two long-barreled pistols materialize in his hands, bursting from purple shadow. "Just one more problem to fix."

** _Link may not be perfectly comfortable with the idea of his friends being...Keyblade wielders, not entirely, not yet, but...that was pretty cool._ **

** _Artoria assesses the situation. With one Keyblade, it might be difficult, but with TWO..._ **

**The GM:** The three of you are down in the Shaded Garden, with a dozen or so Winged Cannoneers covering you, a cheesed-off amnesiac twin, and some kind of gun-wielding mad professor.

What will you do?

**Vergil:** Duel Dante, obviously.

**Artoria:** Even the odds.

**** **Link:** Link is going to...look for some help.

**** ** _Link steps back, ducking behind a monument, and pulls out his ocarina. Crouching low, he begins to play a stirring tune, reaching out to draw the attention of local creatures, solid or spirit, and request their aid in keeping his friends safe from harm. Protect them, please, the music implores._ **

**** **The GM:** As you play, Link, the tree--well, there's no true tree here, not any more. But the roots live on, and the flower and grow and creak to better shield Artoria from Heartless firing rapid-fireballs. Hearing the sound, they focus fire on you instead.

(they don't fire at Vergil since he's close to Dante)

The roots will protect you briefly, but you'll be in danger soon!

**** Artoria, everyone but Link is safe from ranged fire at the moment.

You hear the Professor grumbling.

** _Artoria weaves through the new growth, steps one steel boot onto a fresh springy root, and vaults into the air, sweeping her Keyblade in a concussive blast of air across the Heartless gunners and attempting to slam them into the wall of the chamber._ **

**** **The GM:** You sweep Excalibur through the air, and blow the Heartless back, thoroughly stunning them.

The Professor tries to take aim at you, but the wind blows the weapons right out of his hands.

"Drat...!"

Dante ignores all of this.

"Am I supposed to know you or something? All I know is that your face ticks me off."

**Vergil:** "Ah, just like looking in the mirror, then."

" _ Think, _ Dante. Why would this Keyblade, the matching twin to yours, belong to me?"

**** **The GM:** He'll swing his own blade-- _ Rebellion _ , you remember--mostly trying to test your defenses.

He's fast and strong, relying more on talent than precision.

And he's clearly got some experience with the weapon.

Whenever your weapons strike, they shed sparks.

Light and dark.

** _Vergil relies on instinct and training in equal measure, spinning Yamato to parry his blow and knock him back, sending a shower of sparks into the air. Then he holds the Keyblade in a defensive position for a moment, as Dante charges again...and then slashes at the air with it, drawing lines of darkness that lash out at Dante, as he follows it up with a slash from the blade itself._ **

**Vergil:** "That's just  _ like _ you, Dante, rushing in when you're told to think!"

**The GM:** "Forget you!"

**** **Vergil:** That so-called professor set all this up, he probably did something to Dante to mess with his memories...this is all  _ his _ fault.

** _Vergil parries a few more blows--Dante's still stronger, and still more reckless...then knocks Dante back with a series of blue translucent swords._ **

**Vergil:** "Dante,  _ listen. _ You have a charm, right? It matches the keychain?"

** _Vergil holds Yamato out with one hand, defensively, but with the other he reaches under his shirt and pulls out the good luck charm his mother gave him, around his neck on a chain...that matches his own keychain._ **

**The GM:** Dante stares at the charm for a few moments, blinking. Then he grits his teeth and barrels forward, Keyblade held forward to shove Vergil off-balance.

"You don't know me!"

He swings again and again, throwing sparks.

" _ I _ don't know me!"

**Vergil:** "Wait--" He stumbles back, taken off-guard by the sudden ferocity, only barely managing to hold off the assault.

**The GM:** And as he brings the full force of Rebellion upon Yamato... something  _ breaks _ .

The two Keyblades ring, painfully, and there's a tearing sound in the air and strange black holes open across the Shaded Garden.

Cid: "No--the Corridors of Darkness--"

**Artoria:** "What?"

**The GM:** There's a terrible gravity, an inexorable wind.

**Vergil:** "...no..."

** _Link breaks off playing. "Um, guys?"_ **

**The GM:** Dante, so focused on aggression, is totally caught off-guard, and is the first to be sucked into one of the corridors.

**Vergil:** "No--Dante!"

**The GM:** But he won't be the last: the corridors will take you all.

** _Vergil reaches out to grab his hand, but it happens too fast--and the attempt means he didn't take that moment to grab something to anchor himself instead._ **

**Link:** "No! Hold on!" Link grabs on to a tree root, and stretches his broken tree limb towards Vergil, the nearest to him, but still too far away. In so doing, he feels the cat at his bosom suddenly begin to slip out, being pulled inexorably in the same direction he is trying to prevent. He reflexively drops branch and root to clasp the small creature tightly to his chest, and tumbles into the same corridor as Vergil, tucked into a flying ball.

** _Artoria , on the exposed side of the roots, feels the full suction of the corridors and is swept off her feet. She manages to wedge her blade like a plank between two grave monuments, but Vergil disappears into one of the gates._ **

**Artoria:** With a grim look, she dismisses her Keyblade and falls, horizontally, after him.

**The GM:** As Artoria follows her allies--friends?--the hunger of the corridors is sated, and the tears in the air heal themselves.

There is a sensation as of a kaleidoscopic tunnel, a psychedelic journey beyond the world of sensation and physicality.

The three of you find yourselves thrust out of nothingness and into biting cold and the crunch of snow.

All around you, the world is full of ice and mountainous land.

Made colder because the sunlight is eclipsed by a great floating island, in the sky above.

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpbwNmGhlGM ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lpbwNmGhlGM)

**** ** _Vergil rolls to his feet and looks around, not quite frantic, trying to find a hint of red amid the white._ **

**** ** _Vergil , upon finding none, takes a breath and slowly lets it out, calming. He looks down at the Keyblade in his hand. ...but now they're truly connected. And their hearts will be their guiding keys. He's read that, somewhere in the legends. After another long moment taking in Yamato, he opens his hand and lets it vanish into a faint aura of darkness, then looks around more carefully, spotting Saber and Link this time._ **

** _Link jumps up with a start, and looks around himself in a sudden panic, one hand clasped tightly to his chest, fur and whiskers squirming beneath it. The moment he sees Vergil and Saber, he relaxes. They're safe. They're here, and they're safe. But where was 'here', anyways?_ **

** _Artoria gets to her feet, dizzied and confused, but looking up into that eclipsed sky all her instincts can do is recall what Janus had said: "I'm from the main island."_ **

**Artoria:** It couldn't be.

**Vergil:** "...I suppose we've come to another world."

**Artoria:** "I suppose we have. Again."

** _Link stares in awe at the enormous floating mass above. "Yeah...I don't think we're in the Garden anymore, Alfador."_ **

**The GM:** The pale cat burrows into your warmth.

** _Artoria looks back at where she thinks they fell._ **

**Artoria:** No sign of a door?

**The GM:** None.

** _Vergil looks up at the floating island, which appears to be the only thing to interrupt the endless snowscape._ **

**Artoria:** "We must find shelter. And a new way home."

**Vergil:** "And then, we find Dr. Cid."

"And we make him talk."

**Artoria:** "...theoretical magic, indeed."

**Link:** "Home...you don't think, um...nah. Nevermind." He shakes off the thought, and also some snow.

** _Artoria starts trudging through the high snow._ **

** _Link shivers, and trudges in her wake, for easier hiking._ **

** _Vergil follows her._ **

** _Link walks in silence for a long while, until he finally asks, "So, um...is anyone going to talk about YOU BOTH WIELDING BEETLE-BLASTED KEYBLADES??"_ **

__  
(To be continued...)


End file.
